<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 слов про Фло и Микеле by helgatrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841834">10 слов про Фло и Микеле</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush'>helgatrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian &amp; Guirao RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы на 10 ключевых слов: <br/>пепел<br/>разноцветный<br/>подводка для глаз<br/>твиттер<br/>открытки<br/>шарф<br/>зефир<br/>виски<br/>полароид<br/>занавески</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10 слов про Фло и Микеле</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimtsirup/gifts">zimtsirup</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Чуть более, чем полностью, посвящено туру по России</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1. Пепел.</b>
</p><p>Записочки с признаниями в любви Микеле оставляет, где придётся: на дверце холодильника под магнитом с видом Торонто, на стикере, прикрепленном к боку кружки с горячим какао, под дворником автомобиля среди рекламок и флаеров, а один из листочков с размашистой надписью на итальянском Фло даже находит в своём кроссовке.<br/>Фло собирает их все, улыбаясь тайком, и бережно носит весь день в нагрудном кармане рубашки, чтобы вечером сложить их стопкой в жестяную банку из-под печенья, которую он хранит под кроватью, к остальным таким же разноцветным исчёрканным посланиям. Фло хранит даже список покупок, написанный неаккуратным, по-детски округлым почерком, только потому что в уголке нацарапано "и помни: я тебя люблю".<br/>Сентиментальный итальянец упорно рисует легкомысленные сердечки поверх своей подписи.<br/>Сентиментальный француз делает вид, что собирает эти послания, чтобы не плодить мусор.<br/>Флоран думает, что стоило бы их сжечь, все эти записочки, написанные на обрывках нот и рисунков; сжечь, а пепел развеять над Сеной, чтобы не осталось даже памяти, потому что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт. Он трогает шуршащий бумагой карман рубашки перед тем, как толкнуть дверь гримёрки, и Микеле поворачивает голову на скрип петель. В его руках ручка, но на листке между кисточек и палитр под грим нет ни слова.<br/>Заметив направление его взгляда, Микеле улыбается так, что его лицо, кажется, светится, и быстро пишет что-то, склонившись низко над туалетным столиком. выпрямившись, он протягивает Флорану записку со словами: "Некоторые вещи, всё же, лучше говорить вслух".</p><p>
  <b>2. Разноцветный.</b>
</p><p>Эти пёстрые платки Флоран покупает при каждом удобном случае. Чертыхаясь, срезает шелковистые ярлычки с инструкцией по стирке, сминает в ладони чёткие рёбра залежавшихся складок и тайком подсовывает в приоткрытый карман сумки Микелянджело. Наверное, к концу поездки разноцветный ком разрастётся, и дома Микеле будет вытаскивать платки из сумки, как фокусник из шляпы.<br/>Флоран улыбается этой мысли и думает заглянуть завтра в одну из лавочек сувениров в аэропорту.</p><p>
  <b>3. Подводка для глаз</b>
</p><p>Микеле никогда не играет: на сцене он живёт, страдает, радуется и умирает по-настоящему. После каждого спектакля его мелко потряхивает, и он трёт уставшие глаза, размазывая чёрные круги подводки, и они скрывают синюшные тени над его скулами. Это похоже на трупные пятна, и Микеле передёргивает от этого сравнения.<br/>Он отворачивается от зеркала - от всех зеркал - и пристально смотрит на замершего в дверях Фло. От жара софитов его грим поплыл, и чёрные подтёки на щеках похожи на следы слёз. Хотя, Сальери, действительно, мог оплакивать смерть Моцарта.<br/>- Нам срочно нужно выжить, - сипло говорит Микеле, и Флоран кивает понимающе. Он на миг прижимает ладони к глазам, закрываясь от тусклого света лампочек в гримёрке, будто даже их тёплое сияние режет зрачки, и протягивает руку к лицу Микеле, стирая согнутым мизинцем следы подводки с его щеки.<br/>- Да, только умойся.<br/>- Сам, - хмыкает Микеле, не тратя голос на более развёрнутое предложение, но Фло понимает его и садится рядом. Они тянутся к белому облаку ваты одновременно, и при следующем взгляде в зеркало Микеле вместо следов трупного разложения на запавших щеках Моцарта видит только размазанный грим.</p><p>
  <b>4. Твиттер.</b>
</p><p>Телефон ему дарит Флоран на Рождество. Вернее, это он утверждает, что это телефон, хотя, по мнению Микеле, это какая-то внеземная технология, живущая своей неведомой жизнью.<br/>Утром они устраиваются на ковре у батареи, за неимением камина, и Флоран, пристроив голову на коленях Микеля, объясняет, для чего предназначена каждая кнопка. Телефон тихонько вибрирует от каждого прикосновения, и Микеле боится остаться с ним потом один на один.<br/>- А это что? - спрашивает он, тыкая пальцем в синюю птичку на одном из экранов, и Флоран, смущаясь, отводит глаза:<br/>- Твиттер, - говорит он, помолчав, - Я рискнул завести тебе аккаунт, - и, пока Микель переваривает эту новость, торопливо продолжает: - Он закрытый, неофициальный, чтобы ты мог писать туда только то, что хочется тебе, а не поклонникам, и вообще...<br/>Микеле вздыхает, удерживая телефон в ладони и, словно смирившись, обреченно спрашивает:<br/>- А ты в этом свитере есть?<br/>- В твиттере, - машинально поправляет его Флоран и улыбается, - Конечно, есть, и я уже зафолловил свои аккаунты от твоего имени, то есть, - он хмыкает и поясняет: - То есть сделал так, чтобы ты видел всё, что я пишу.<br/>Микеле смотрит на похожий телефон в руках Флорана и заставляет себя улыбнуться в ответ:<br/>- Ну, тогда это не такая уж и плохая штука, да?</p><p>
  <b>5. Открытки.</b>
</p><p>- Может, эту? - шёпотом спрашивает Микеле, кивая на карточку с видом Исакия. - Вполне монументально, и похоже на Рим.<br/>- В этом-то и проблема, что похоже, - ворчливо откликается Флоран, разглядывая подборку с рисунками Пушкина. - Что, твоя мама не видела Рим?<br/>Микеле вздыхает и, притихнув, отходит к стенду со снимками заснеженного Петербурга: Дворцовая, мосты, Медный Всадник...<br/>- А давай в этот раз отправим ей несколько открыток, - предлагает он, выбирая по одной с каждым кадром. - Я читал, почта здесь работает плохо, вдруг не дойдёт?<br/>Он так умоляюще смотрит, устав от толкотни туристов вокруг них и долгого выбора, что Флоран соглашается. Как соглашается подписаться под каждой открыткой, хотя и боится, что скоро мать Микеле будет называть его зятем.</p><p>
  <b>6. Шарф.</b>
</p><p>Микеле заглядывает в комнату на полпути на кухню, где урчит, перемалывая зёрна, кофеварка. Он замирает на пороге, обозревая раззявленный рот сумки и похожую на развалины Помпеи кровать, равномерно покрытую грудами вещей. В кольце тряпичных холмов восседает Флоран, перебирающий кисточки на конце шарфа, рекой пересекающего кровать.<br/>- Вспомни Наполеона, - многозначительно говорит Микеле, прижимаясь виском к косяку. - Этот французский коротышка тоже недооценивал Российские морозы...<br/>Фло смотрит на него исподлобья и решительно заталкивает шарф в сумку. Подумав, он выуживает из шкафа второй, вызывающе алый, подарок матушки на один из дурацких семейных праздников, и тоже кидает его в сумку.<br/>- Этот для тебя, - говорит он, заметив вопросительный взгляд Микеле. - Ты забудешь взять свой и умрёшь от холода, как многие итальянцы в армии Бонапарта.<br/>Фыркнув, Микеле уходит на кухню и, наливая кофе, думает, что теперь можно вытащить из сумки заготовленные тёплые вещи и привезти домой больше сувениров.</p><p>
  <b>7. Зефир.</b>
</p><p>Микеле - легче ветра, легче кудрявых облаков в небе. Он заразительно смеётся, запрокидывая голову, он находит общий язык со всеми, он передвигается стремительным шагом, и Флорану даже иногда кажется, что он слегка парит над асфальтом. Рядом с ним Фло чувствует себя невыносимо тяжёлым, неподъёмным и неподвижным, как камень на продуваемом всеми ветрами плато, но, когда Микель сквозь тревожный самолётный сон бормочет что-то и невнятно касается губами его шеи, Флорану кажется, он тает ,как зефир в кружке горячего шоколада.</p><p><b>8. Виски.</b><br/>Долгие перелёты и разницу часовых поясов Микель лечил очень просто: в супермаркете на углу покупалась бутылка виски, пара банок колы и пузатый зелёный лайм. Затем в квартире занавешивались все окна, воцарялся полумрак, разбавленный тусклым жёлтым светом настольной лампы, и все приобретённые ингредиенты зелья от всех болезней смешивались в произвольных пропорциях, пока усталость и опьянение не прогоняли Микеля в кровать.<br/>Когда они возвращаются из промозглой, сырой и снежной России в свою мансарду, прогретую солнцем и центральным отоплением, Флоран невозмутимо убирает купленные бутылки в холодильник. Он затаскивает Микеля в свою комнату, вытряхивает его из пропахшей холодом и дорогой одежды и осторожно, как хрупкую фарфоровую статуэтку укладывает его на кровать. Эти проявления заботы даже сквозь усталость не кажутся Микелю машинальными, и от этого голова кружится не хуже, чем от алкоголя.<br/>Когда Фло, свалив свою одежду комом на полу, падает рядом и, невнятно пробормотав что-то про сладкие сны и выключенный будильник, тукается небритым подбородком ему в плечо, Микеле сквозь навалившуюся дремоту думает, что такое лекарство, пожалуй, помогает, действительно, от всего.</p><p>
  <b>9. Полароид.</b>
</p><p>В блокноте Микеля между исписанных стихами и испещрённых набросками страниц заложен старый снимок: полутёмный зал, в котором проходило прослушивание; ряды кресел; Флоран, протягивающий стакан кофе растрёпанному, только что спрыгнувшему со сцены Микелю. Самая первая встреча, почти случайный кадр. Микель смотрит на него иногда, аллегро жизни вокруг захлёстывает его с головой, и от этого становится трудно дышать.<br/>Он разглядывает снимок, отмечая про себя, как нелепо и чересчур претенциозно он выглядел тогда, и как смущался Флоран, не решаясь выходить к микрофону после блестящего выступления Микеле, и какое омерзительное пойло в этой студии выдавали за кофе. Он даже не сразу замечает подошедшего Флорана:<br/>- Держи, - говорит тот, протягивая картонный стакан из старбакса. - С карамелью и кардамоном, как ты любишь.<br/>Микеле с благодарностью принимает порцию кофе, с усталой улыбкой переводит взгляд со снимка на Флорана и убирает блокнот в карман куртки. Ему не жаль, что этот момент некому запечатлеть на снимке, потому что в противовес кадру первой встречи должна быть только последняя, а это не входит в его планы.</p><p>
  <b>10. Шторы/занавески</b>
</p><p>Из холодного Петербурга они возвращаются в начинающий дышать весной Париж. В их мансарде воздух всё ещё полон воспоминаниями о зиме, и Микеле настежь распахивает окна, впуская в комнаты свет и ветер, от которого занавески на узких окнах вздуваются парусами. Улыбаясь, Микеле поворачивается к окну спиной, позволяя ветру обнять себя, и занавески распахиваются вокруг его щуплой фигуры, как крылья.<br/>Флоран замирает в дверях, прижавшись к косяку плечом, и вдыхает ветер, несущий запах весны, города и, немного, самого Микеле, и говорит предупреждающе:<br/>- Только не вздумай улететь.<br/>Микеле только смеётся в ответ, но, на всякий случай, отходит от окна, и тень вылепленной ветром занавески рисует на его тени кружевной нимб.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>